User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All (First Sneak Peak)
So, this story is inspired by the many urban crime fiction novels that I've read from excellent but not well-known authors like Treasure E. Blue, Sister Souljah and Shannon Holmes with an interesting Degrassi, Canadian spin on it and keeping all of Degrassi's said character well-in-character all the while having them wander into raw, unforgiving, un-sugarcoated and even fatal territory that this young teen-oriented drama doesn't dare to "go there" as one of their classic slogans suggests. Any possible readers and fans, you are greatly loved and appreciated by me. And God bless you <333. Sneak Peak Number One (I kept this one light-hearted, fluffy, sexy and funny.....if this is well-received, the NEXT sneak peak is where you get a huge taste of how shit gets REAL) Important Note: SOME(not many) canon situations have been changed or are simply disregarded to suit this slightly AU story. For example, Maya, Zoe, Zig, Tiny, Frankie/Hunter(still twins), Shay and Miles(ten months older than Frankie/Hunter) are all in the same grade. Oh and Maya has a little brother. The Hollingsworths are still quite an affluent family, just not as much as they are on the actual show. After the senior prom, the limousine dropped off Maya, Zoe, Frankie and Shay, along with their respective dates, Miles, Zig, Winston and Tiny, at the Marriot Hotel deep in the city of Toronto. Courtesy of Miles's credit card, the four young couples were given keys to their respective rooms, all of which were lavishly furnished and comfortable. Tonight was the night that the four girls were ready to give away their most precious and sacred possession to the boys they were all madly in love with....their virginity. For the first fifteen minutes, however, all couples sat around in Miles and Maya's room to talk, joke, laugh, drink and smoke marijuana. Not enough to get wasted beyond all oblivion but simply to relax and calm the nerves rooting from the anticipation of the first-time of making love that was soon to take place. Maya, however, declined the joint but she did help herself to a full glass of Pinot Grigio. They all enjoyed each other's company until all eight of them were ready to take that next step. Zig and Zoe were the first couple to retire to their room. After that, Tiny and Shay did the same thing. Winston and Frankie wished Miles and Maya good luck before the two of them ultimately left to go to their room. All alone at last, Miles stood up from the sofa and slowly reached out his hand to Maya with the most loving, subtly lustful smile on his face. The way her innocent face and eyes lit up from the gorgeous beams of the chandelier gave Miles a fluttery sensation of butterflies inside of him that started from his heart and worked its way down to his stomach. Maya returned the smile and took Miles's hand, allowing him to gently lead her into the dimly lit bedroom where this passionate moment was to take place. Sitting side by side on the large bed, they stared at each other and smiled. MILES: (ever so softly) I love you. MAYA: I love you too. From there, they commenced to make out. The kiss started out slow and tender and then gradually became more passionate and wet, but not sloppy, ''as their hands caressed the side of each other's faces. After making out for a little more than a full minute, Miles's started removing his Gucci shoes and tuxedo. In her nervous yet aroused state, Maya was still in her dress(a pink ensemble) and her shoes by the time Miles had already removed literally all of his clothing with the exception of the blue boxers he wore(for now). However, his extensive erection was impossible to miss as his male part assumed a stiffened shape threw his boxers. The sight of it made Maya blush and let out a small, silent giggle. Miles gave her a slightly cocky yet coyly humorous smirk as if to say "Oh yeah, I know". :) Sensing Maya's nerves and shyness, Miles inched over closer to her and started kissing her softly on her neck and shoulder, which was bare due to wearing a strapless dress. With the gentleness of a lamb, he helped her remove everything she had on, ultimately leaving both of their clothes, shoes and undergarments on the floor. Naked as their birthdate, they soon found themselves assuming the missionary position underneath the sheets. Maya was near tears of joy and had so much love in her eyes as she stared up her prince. Equally in love with her, if not more, Miles leaned down and kissed her again before presenting a condom in his hand, assuring her that he was there to protect her as much as he was there to please her. Once he put it on and entered her carefully, Maya felt the inevitable pain of a first-time penetration yet it felt wonderful all at once. Therefore, the sounds that escaped her mouth were a combination of soft, erotic gasps and moans, causing tears to flow freely down her face. MILES:(whispers) You okay? Let me know when to stop. MAYA:(shakes her head) No. Don't. With that, Maya's arms wrapped around Miles's bare back and her legs did the same with his waist, invitingly pulling him entirely inside of her. Meanwhile.... '''In Novas's Room' Zig was basically doing the same, trying to be as gentle and tender as possible while making love to Zoe in the missionary position but it was clearly a lot for her to adjust to. ZOE: Ow. Ow. Oooh. Ow! SHIT! ZIG: (stops stroking) Baby, what? ZOE: Take it out. ZIG: Huh? ZOE: Take. It. Out. What the fuck? Without another word, Zig respectfully did what she said. A few seconds later, Zoe was ready to proceed. ZOE: Okay, go on. With her arms around his neck, she spread herself a little more to grant him full access and he started making love to her again. ZOE: (moans) Ooooh. Okay. Okay. Ouch. Wait. Stop. No. No. Never mind. Keep going, baby. Oooh, aaah. Yes! Yes! Aye Papi. YES! YES! ZIG:(kissing and licking her neck): You like that? Daddy's got you, babe. ZOE:(full of sudden confidence): No. Mommy's got you. Without warning, she pushed Zig over onto his back and climbed on top of him instead, riding him and gyrating. She can read the excitement and strain all over Zig's face. ZOE: Boy, you better fight that ejaculation! Shiny's Room With Shay on her back with her slender, smooth brown legs draped over Tiny's shoulders, Tiny was kneeling over her, stroking gently and trying not to be rough. Her virginal canal, however, was finding it really hard to handle. TINY:(in a daze) Baby, it's so good. Shay was getting used to it more and more but the pleasure/pain expression on her face showed that it was a slow process. TINY: Is that enough for now? SHAY:(nods) Yeah. I'm sorry, boo. TINY: Don't be. I got something you're gonna love. Before she realized it, Tiny's face was in between Shay's legs, eating away with the hungriness of a homeless man in an all-you-can-eat-for-free buffet. SHAY:(instantly orgasms) OH SHIT! OH SHIT, BABY! (Screams erotically) OH MY GOD!!! (Calms down) Two more minutes, then you can put it back in. TINY: (in between licks) You're sweet enough to give me diabetes, bae. Frankston's Room Like the other couples, Frankie and Winston opted for missionary as a common first-time position but also like the others, it didn't start off quite perfectly either. FRANKIE: OW! Winston! What are you----" WINSTON: Is it supposed to be this tight? It's awesome! FRANKIE: WRONG SPOT, genius! Winston blushed and hung his head in embarassment. WINSTON: Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm such a goof! FRANKIE: Don't be sorry; just fix it. Winston nodded as he reached down, made the needed adjustment and reentered her in right place, slowly. FRANKIE: (Satisfied) Mmmm. Yeah, that's it. Oooh. Oooh. Slow down a little.....yeeeeesss, that's it. That's it, babe. Mmmm. Keep it right there, baby. Oooh yeah.... Finally comfortable, Winston lowered his face towards Frankie's and kissed her passionately. BACK in Matlingsworth's room A lot of time has gone past and this epic pair was making love so effortlessly that one wouldn't know it was their first time. Once Maya overcame the strain of Miles's initial entry, she welcomed every length and width of him inside of her. This session was simply beautiful. The way they communicated verbally, the sounds escaping their mouths, the way Miles stroked in and out with flawless rhythm, the way Maya caressed him from the top of his hair to his back to his waist, the way their motions were in tune and the way they kissed frequently through it all, made this session exceed their previous expectations of virginty loss. It was better than Miles hoped it would be and more beautiful than Maya has ever dreamed. Pleasure was an understatement; this was ecstasy at its finest! Maya must have orgasmed countless times and saturated the sheets with her love streams before Miles was nearing his climax. MILES: Oh God. Oh baby, I'm gonna.....(releases a loud, husky, manly yet smooth, melodic groan, followed by a gentle grunt)....Oh Maya.... Dismounting her, Miles rolled over and pulled Maya close to him as she cuddled beside him with her head on his shoulder and arm cross his smooth, toned chest. A few seconds later, she moved her hand down to find his hand and hold it firmly. They remained that way for a very silent five minutes until Miles finally spoke again. MILES:(Smiling and in a trance) So Maya....sweet love....now that we're done, what are you thinking? Maya could only answer with the brightest, happiest smile ever because she couldn't put into words how beautiful this moment was. She even squeezed his hand gently but firmly for comfirmation. The fact that Miles wanted to know what was on her mind after the fact was simply precious; best question of the night. Smiling even wider, Miles understood the message clearly and kissed her on the forehead, sealing their moment with that final endearing touch. Okay, so that was the first sneak peek. Nothing deep and super exciting; just light-hearted as intended. The next sneak peek, if this one is well-received, will definitely spark your interest and leave you on the edge of yourself. If both do well, I'll officially launch the story as soon as I can. Thank you for your time <333 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts